


His Maid - Making a Mistake

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Short, musical reference, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: In the musical, Mey-rin says that she 'tripped and launched the silverware right at Mr. Sebastian. A butcher's knife missed his throat by inches!'





	His Maid - Making a Mistake

 

Mey-rin had been having a very good day.

 

She'd only broken a single set of plates, and Sebastian had only yelled at her for _five_ minutes! And, they were having guests for dinner, so she got to help Mr. Sebastian!

 

For the moment, he had busied her by having her retrieve cutlery for him. And she did! She brought him the sharpest of the knives and the cleanest of the spoons, she did.

 

But she was hurrying, she was. Trying to get them to Mr. Sebastian as soon as she could.

 

And then she tripped.

 

As though in slow motion, her glasses were flung from her face. And she could see _everything_. 

 

The crack in the tile she had tripped on. The various cutlery tumbling to the floor. The juices sizzling on the pot roast.

 

And the butcher's knife that was flying towards Mr. Sebastian's throat.

 

Her heart leaped into her throat, and she desperately tried to call out to him, but nothing came out.

 

There was blood, the sharp side of the knife's blade kissing Sebastian's skin.

 

And then the blade clattered to the floor, and there wasn't.

 

“But... but it hit you!” she sputtered incredulously, adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

 

“What are you talking about, Mey-rin?” he asked, brow furrowed in a concerned fashion. “It missed me by a rather large margin.”

 

“But-but!” the maid stammered.

 

“Are you seeing things, Mey-rin? Perhaps your falling glasses obscured your vision such as to make it seem as though to strike me.” he hummed thoughtfully, putting his hand on his chin.

 

That... made some sense.

 

“Maybe...” she assented, and reached down to pick up her glasses.

 

While she was bent over, the butler reached up and wiped the blood from his shirt collar.

 

 


End file.
